


The Space Between Us

by Isika



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death, Dreaming, Dreamscapes, F/M, Heartbreak, Longing, Loss, Love, Meant to be together, Remember me - Freeform, Sadness, Soulmates, Tears, life - Freeform, wake up, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isika/pseuds/Isika
Summary: In a world of white two mammals sit on either side of a glass wall. Neither can remember their names, who they are, or even how they got here. All they know is that they are meant to be together.In life and in death...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song, "Glass Vase Cello Case" by Tattle Tale, the entire time I was writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy

The Space Between Us 

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

White. There was so much white. Judy opened her eyes to a world of white as far as her eyes could see. Looking down even her clothes were white, a simple tank top and pants, and for some reason she knew they weren’t hers. Stepping forward her feet made hollow sounds that echoed through the endless space of nothingness. She saw no walls, just the flat expansive space of this white, white world. 

Tap-Tap-Tap

She looked to her right, trying to see anything here that would allow her to gain her bearings. A glint caught her eyes, the twinkling of something reflective, and she ran to it. The starke alabaster field fooled her vision, it was too bright. The distance between was long, but surprisingly Judy never felt out of breathe. She was light, moving swiftly across the empty space, eyes on the shimmer of in the horizon. 

The glint turned out to be a large frosted glass wall that went on in either direction with no end. The wall towered too high for any mammal to see over and far too frosted to to see through. There wasn’t a single imperfection to be seen as Judy tentatively ran her digits over the surface. Beautiful was the only word that came to mind as she walked, gliding her paw over it as she strolled down the length of it. 

“Where am I?” 

Tap-Tap-Tap 

“What is all this?” 

Tap-Tap-Tap

“...What as I doing...before…” There was a slight sudden sting in her eyes. Slowly she lifted her paw to her face and was met with the wetness of tears. 

“...What happened to me…”

“Hello?” A voice that wasn’t hears spoke out. She looked about hastley before her gaze went to the wall. The silhouette of a paw was on the other side of hers. Touching, but at the same time not. 

“Hello?” Facing the wall she put both her paws against it. “Who's there?” The mammal on the other side did the same. They were face to face now and it all seemed so real. 

“I--” The voice was male, and he seemed to hesitate before saying…“I don’t remember my name.” She realized that she couldn’t recall hers either. 

“I don’t know mine either…”

They faced each other through the glass, not seeing, not touching, but she felt connected to him. He was taller than her with pointed ears, the outline of a tail swaying from side to side. 

“I just woke up here.” He said, she realized she liked the sound of his voice. 

“Me too, I can’t remember what I was doing before I got here.” She moved her paw over the glass, he’s followed, brining a smile to her face. 

“Are you afraid?” 

“No.” Her answer was surprisingly quick, but it was the truth. 

“You’re paw is cold.” He said, and she saw his paw flatten on the surface, she met it and found the glass between them to be warm. 

“You’re warm.” His warmth made her heart swell. When she lifted her own paw to touch her nose she discovered herself to be cold. 

“Why do you think we’re here?” He asked her as he began to walk, keeping his paw on the glass so that she may do the same. It was like holding hands, she had the feeling that whoever this was, they had done that before. It felt so natural and easy to follow him. 

“I wish I knew, I can’t remember anything before being here.” 

“I remember...pain...just being in pain…” His silhouette stopped and Judy saw them turn to face the glass again. “I think I’m dead.” 

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

The idea of being dead stunned Judy, she didn’t know what to say, instead just stared at the glass as her heart began to thud loudly in her chest. She couldn’t remember her life, not a single speck of it, but suddenly she became very sad and anxious. 

“Do you really think that?” Her knees shook. 

“Not sure, but...I hope not…” She heard the light thud of his back hitting the glass as he collapsed into it.

“Me too.” They both slid down the glass, sitting on the white floor. Judy faced him. He seemed to have his back to her, his head leaned back as he stared up at the white never ending ceiling. “Do you still feel pain?”

“No, I don’t feel any pain now, but I’m nervous, like I’m forgetting something really important. I...we...shouldn’t be here. Wherever here is.” His voice sounded calm. 

“I think we know each other.” She traced her digit over the glass, outlining his face. 

“I feel the same way.” His face turned to look at her. For a moment she saw the flash of vivid green in her mind's eye, followed by a crooked smile that made her heart race. 

“I wish I knew your name…”

“Carrots...” Tears pricked in her eyes when he said it, calling to her in such a sweet voice that made her ears tremble. Using a nickname that sounded familiar, but she couldn’t recall the time or place of its use. 

“Yes, that’s what you call me.” She slid onto her knees, paws against the glass, face nearly touching it. “Say it again…”

“Carrots.” He moved to face her and she looked up to meet the gaze she knew was on her.

“Yes…” She whispered loudly, her mind racing for the words she wanted to say, but she couldn’t remember them. What was it she wanted to say to him. There was something in her heart screaming to come out...but...but… “What is your name?” 

“I wish I knew...so you could call it...” The back of his hand rubbed against the glass, as though he was stroking her face. “I want to hear you say it.” He touched his forehead to the glass, his muzzle moved to almost kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes, seeming to remember his touch was as natural to her as breathing. 

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

“What is that noise?” She looked up, hearing the beep echoing through the emptiness. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. 

“I get the feeling, we won’t be here for very long.”

“Yeah, I just wish I knew what this was.”

“Why...can’t you remember my name.”

“I told you, I don’t remember anything.”

“I need you to remember me Carrots!” He yelled at her through the glass, his paws turning into fits as he slammed them against the wall. “Before it’s too late…” There was a crack in his voice that sounded like a thousand heart beats dying. 

“I-I-I...I want to say your name!” The tears flowed freely now as she sobbed against the glass. “It’s t-tearing me apart not to-to say it.” Huddling against the glass she cried, she could almost feel his arms around her. “I remember your voice, your eyes, your smile…”

“Your fur is soft, your eyes are bright, and your kisses are the sweetest...” His voice hitched a little, cutting his sentence short. She blushed, remembering how he held her in his arms the night before. Kissing her cheek, her neck, the way his muzzle rubbed into her chest as they embraced. 

“So are yours…”

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

“Carrots!” He screamed at her, jumping to his feet, pounding his fists against the glass. “Damnit!!!” His voice sounded so disparate as he pounded the glass even harder. 

“I’m trying!” She scrambled to her feet, her own heart was being torn to pieces. Her mind a race of half thoughts and memories of orange fur and moist breathe against her thighs. Paws on her cheeks, soothing her tears, and those same paws lifting her body up against a wall after a long day at work. 

“Work…” Her eyes fluttered as the flash of a memory came and went before she was able to fully grasp it. “...I-...what did we do..for work…?”

Silence fell between them, the request for a name forgotten as they both stared at each other through the blurry glass. 

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

“We…” The frost of the glass began to clear a bit, causing Judy’s eyes to widen at the image there.

“We...were…”

“No...don’t say it!” Bright green eyes filled with tears set against orange fur. “Don’t…”

“Cops…”

The glass between them suddenly shattered and faded away into dust. They both held up their arms to protect their faces. 

“Carrots…” Judy slowly dropped her arms and stared at the tod before her. He was dressed in a white button down and matching pants. Handsome, his face suddenly filling every corner of her memories. 

“You…I know you…” Judy took a step towards him.

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

The tod let out a grunt of pain, grabbing for his side.

“What’s happening?” Judy held her arms out to him, but then too felt a sharp pain in her chest. Clutching her paws over it she let out several sharp breathes. 

“Our times up…” She looked at him and her eyes turned to fear at the sight that met her there. 

They stood before each other as partners, friends, and lovers…they stood there bleeding. Blood, as red as crimson silk, flowed from him, painting his shirt red as it ran through his shirt and down his side. Judy looked down at her own chest, there in the middle of it, the same red ozzed through her shirt. Her chest was white hot as the pain grew and the blood slide down the front of her shirt. 

“Judy…” He called to her and she knew that name was hers. 

“I love you…”

“NICK!” Tears scattered from her eyes and hit the ground like pearls. She leaped forward towards him just as the world around them turned black. 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

~~~

  



	2. Chapter 2

The Space Between Us

~~~

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

“JUDY!” Nick lurched off the table, paws clawing the air, reaching for her. “JUDYYY!” He screamed again as paws and hooves held him down on the table. He woke to a world in chaos, a thousand different noises, faces, sounds, and the sickening smell of blood thick in his nose. “Let me go! Judy! JUDY!” He thrashed as demands came at him from every direction. 

“Nick! We need you to hold still! You’ve been shot!”

_ ‘Shot…’ _

“We need to remove the bullet! NOW!”

_ ‘That’s right...I was shot…’ _

“You’ve lost a lot of blood, you almost died.”

_ ‘Judy…’ _

“Where is Judy!?” Nick reached for the doctor nearest him, grabbing their arm. “Where is my partner!?” 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

“Clear!” 

Nick turned his face towards the sound coming from the table next to him. All at once his world came to a halt. He no longer heard the shouts of the mammals around him, saw their paws grabbing at his body, no longer felt the pain in his side. All he saw was her. 

_ ‘Judy…’ _

Her tiny body was laying there on a table next to him, shirt cut open to reveal the hole in her chest. Blood poured from her, running off the table and spilled into a pool of it on the floor. Doctors and nurses surrounded her, all of them yelling and shouting things Nick couldn’t understand. 

Pads were set on her and he watched her body convulse, back come off the table, head hitting the back of the table as she feel back onto it. 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

“JUDY” Nick, writhed wildly, clawing at the doctors as he tried to leap off the table. His mind was numb with her his only thought. 

“NICK!” Bogo’s hooves were on him now, holding him down. Nick looked up at him, his own eyes brimming with tears as he saw the stricken expression of Bogo. “She took the bullet for you, she saved your life.” 

“Chief….” 

He looked to her again, her body looked too small for the pads they placed on her. 

“Clear.” 

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

“We got a pulse.” 

Nick lay there, Bogo’s hooves on his shoulders, the doctors cutting, peeling, twisting, their tools into his side. None of that pain measured up to the thought of never seeing her eyes open again. He stared at Judy’s face, willing her to live with all his heart. Her eyes were shut, mouth slack, there was so much blood. 

“Judy...open your eyes…please…”

Beep

Beep

Beep 

Beep 

He saw her tiny mouth took a breathe just before her eyes fluttered open. Nick felt like his heart had stopped. 

“Judy.” His tiny whisper went unnoticed by everyone except the tiny twitches of Judy’s ears. 

She turned her face to him, slowly smiling. Her paw extended to him. He leaned to reach for it. The tiny grey paw he clutched in his was warm. Their eyes met, teary, and filled with so much love. 

“Nick…”

“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone ok? 
> 
> I took a break from my main fanfic "A Mage's Heart" to write this. Wrote this very quickly, so it lacks a lot of description. I wrote it while listening to song lyrics, which might account for the quick short sentences. I think that style worked though in favor for this fic. I hope it created the desired effect? Maybe I'm being too hopeful. My first WildHopps fic, so be nice ok? Let me know what you all thought of it. <3


End file.
